


Kind Reception

by Celandine



Category: King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel's consulting room is his castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind Reception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



> For dementordelta who asked for Bertie/Lionel, "love nest".

The consulting room was an unlikely love nest, to be sure. It was large and echoing, with fade paper adorning the walls and a floor that creaked. Lionel's sons were not infrequently there after school, and because of the lack of a receptionist, both current and prospective patients might turn up at odd intervals.

Indeed, properly speaking it could not be called a love nest at all. Bertie and Lionel had never done more in it than steal a few hasty kisses, generally when Bertie had achieved some small triumph in his exercises and convinced Lionel to reward his efforts. Lionel was undecided as to the wisdom of his actions; he had had patients fall in love with him before, or what they thought was love, really more a form of gratitude. No former patient had been _Bertie_ , though, and Lionel thought he might well have felt this affection, yes, this love in return even if Bertie were not King.


End file.
